


i promised this is not what i planned (but im not conplaining)

by geektopia



Series: winx smut [2]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Feels, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Makeup Sex, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 14:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20116744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geektopia/pseuds/geektopia
Summary: bloom just got back from the island of dragons and is now heading to the omega dimension. she get a little . . . distracted along the way.





	i promised this is not what i planned (but im not conplaining)

When they left Alfea for the Omega Dimension Sky didn’t realize that it was a 23-hour flight. With the benefit of hindsight, it makes sense. No planet wants such dangerous criminals too close but it was still way too long. Bloom was sitting on one of the chairs trying not too fall asleep but was struggling with it and sky was trying his best not to fall asleep either. They where 10 hours in and both where running on too little sleep. Making an executive decision Sky stood up startling Bloom and walked towards the back of the ship.  
“What’s wrong Sky?” bloom asked watching him walk past her.  
Looking over his shoulder he smiled back to her “I don’t know about you but I’m falling asleep over here, and we are going to need all the energy we can get when we get to the Omega dimension. Luckily all Red Fountain ship built for long distance flights have a couple of cots so people can sleep if they need to.” He said while pulling out one cot and unfolding it with ease, before grabbing a pillow and a folded blanket. While sky headed back to grab the second one Bloom took a closer look at the cot. It was slightly wider than a twin-size bed but not as wide as a full size one, and it was a little longer then 6 feet in length. At the sound of Sky cursing under his breath bloom looked up at him and saw that he was struggling to open the other one. “Here let me give you a hand with that.” She said grabbing the legs and pulling while he held onto the frame of the cot and they both pulled in opposite directions.

After a couple of minutes of fighting with it and it refusing to budge, they gave up deciding that it was busted. “Is there a another one?” Bloom asked giving the busted one a dirty look.

With a sigh Sky shook his head “No there was only the two. You take the one cot and ill take a nap in the chair and let the auto pilot handle the driving.” He said as he grabbed another blanket and pillow and started to head to one of the chairs.

Reaching out and grabbing his hand Bloom looked at him and said, “Nonsense you take the cot I’ll take the chair.”

“No way you are going to need to be rested, we don’t know what we are walking into.”  
Placing her hand on her hips she said, “how about this we can share the cot.”  
Sky looked at her like she was crazy. This wasn’t something he thought she would say and certainty not something he would have suggested. “Are you sure about that?” he asked wondering if this was a good idea. He loved Bloom and had loved her for a long time, but they have been in a rough spot for the past couple of weeks, ‘not that it was either of their faults’.

Raising one eyebrow and him and flashing a small smirk, “don’t worry we have two blankets so we don’t have to worry about the other being a blanket thief.” Walking forwards and placing one hand on his bicep, “it makes sense but if you don’t feel comfortable with it, we don’t have too.”

Placing a hand over the one on his lifting it up to place a kiss on her knuckles, “I’m alright with it as long as you’re sure.”

“Well then I think this settles that then” she said as she walked over to the cot setting the pillow down ad unfolding the blanket before taking a seat and bending down to remove her shoes and socks before settling in under the blankets on her side. “well are you coming or not.”

Taking a deep breath to and letting it out slowly, he walked over and set down his pillow next to Blooms before kicking off his shoes and socks and laying down next to her on his side under his blanket, “alright, lets get some rest.” He said before they both closed their eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

About 8 hours later Bloom started to drift back into conciseness, feeling warm and comfortable with Sky’s arm wrapped around her middle. His front flushed with her back. Bloom snuggled in a little closer enjoying the feeling of being wrapped in his arms. She froze though when she felt something hard flushed against her ass. She laid there for a few minutes thinking about what to do, when she felt sky move his hips away from her. Turing her head she saw that he was awake, “Good morning sky.” She said rolling over and facing Sky.

His face looked a bit pinched, almost like he was hoping that she would still be asleep, “Good morning Bloom. How long have you been awake?” he asked brushing a stray piece of hair from her face.

“Not sure probably about 15 minutes.” She said leaning a little closer to him.

He looked a little ashamed looking down, “I’m so sorry.”

It took Bloom a seconded to realize what he was apologizing for, before she placed a hand on his face having him look her in the eyes. “Sky that’s not exactly something you can help from what I’ve been told.” Leaning forward and placing a chase kiss on his lip. Sky followed suit and kissed her back, before they knew it, they were in the midst of a hot and heavy make out session. After a couple of minutes of this sky found his hips lightly thrusting forwards seeking friction. One of Blooms hands found their way to his hip, running along his belt until it was right over his hard Cock. “if you want too, I would like to help with your problem.” Bloom said, a dark red blush high on her cheeks.

Leaning in for one more kiss he looked her in the eye before asking, “how far would you like to go and have you ever don’t this before?”

Somehow managing to blush even harder she looked down, “all the way if you’re up for it, and not really. Me and a ex never really went past light fondling. What about you?”

Pulling Bloom into a kiss before moving her onto her back underneath him while he kneeled over her body, he looked down at her and said, “I want to as long as you do. I’ve had sex a few times, don’t worry ill be gentle.” He said somehow knowing that was one of Blooms concerns. “if I do anything that you don’t like or if you decide that you want to stop, we will right then. This is all about you and the last thing I wanna do is hurt you or make you uncomfortable.”

Kissing him once more she looked into his eyes and whispered, “thank you.” Sitting up they both removed their shirts and pants leaving them both in only their undergarments. Sky looked down in awe at his beautiful girlfriend, laying there all pale creamy skin her underwear a green lacy thong and her large breast held by a dark purple and black laced bra. Leaning down he started to mouth along the swell of her breast threatening to spill out of her bra. With one hand massaging the opposite breast. The front of the bra had a little gold clasp and when his fingers found it he looks at Bloom and undid it after she smiled and nodded that it was alright. Throwing the garment out of the way Sky went to work loving on Blooms tits. Sucking and scratching her nipple with his mouth while playing with the other with his hand he got bloom wound up until she was a moaning mess. One of her hands found its way into his hair scratching along his scalp ever time he did something that felt good. The feeling of Bloom scratching and lightly tugging of his hair causing him to moan and thrust even hard onto the cot that they both laid on.

After a while sky lifted himself off her breast, knowing he could spend hours there making her moan, he looked down and saw that her once rosy areolas where swollen and red from his midstream. Bloom laid there panting looking completely debauched while smiling at him and they hadn’t really done anything yet. Reaching down he hooked a figure at the crotch of her thong feeling how wet she was he looked to her to ask for permission to remove them, but before he could even open his mouth, she lifted her hips up and started to remove them herself.

Looking into his eyes a blush high on her cheeks running down along her body she whispered, “Please.” At him. Another wave of arousal hit and he started to rub two fingers along her slit gathering up moisture before slowly starting to insert one while rubbing her clit with his thumb.  
Her breathing hitched at the feeling of pleasure starting to course threw her. After a few moments he began to insert the second one. Bloom gasped at the intrusion; she was no stranger to the feelings of her own hands but Sky’s fingers where much larger than hers causing her to feel a slight flash of discomfort. Thankfully he stopped and waited for the pinched look to leave her face, his thumb never stopping on her clit, once it was gone, he started to twist, and scissor his fingers, all whilst pumping in and out. After a little bit of this she started to rock her hips down trying to get more, “Sky, please.” She begged but of what she wasn’t entirely sure of herself, all she really knew was she didn’t want him to stop.

“Don’t worry Bloom.” He said leaning down and kissing her. He pulled out the first two till only the tips remained, before inserting a third alongside. Brushing up along something inside her causing her to clench up as she came. After the waves of her orgasm ended, he slowly removed his fingers from her and gave her a light kiss on her lips. “Do you still wanna continue, we don’t have too if you don’t want to.” He said searching her face for any sign of hesitation, but seeing none there.

Smiling up at him she returned the earlier kiss and said, “Please Sky I’m ready.”

Pulling off his boxers he gave himself a few good strokes before he stopped and realized something important, Protection. His mouth imminently went dry, “Not to kill the mood or anything but protection.”

Bloom smiled up at him, “don’t worry about that.” making a condom in a little foil wrapper appear in her hand, “There is latterly a spell for everything.”

Taking it in his clean hand he rolled it on before rubbing so of the remaining juices from Bloom on himself. “Talk to me, let me know if anything hurts, or in uncomfortable.” He said, some tension releasing its self when she nodded in agreement.

While sky was rolling on the condom Bloom got her first real good look at Sky’s dick. It was about 7 inches long and rather think. There was a small part of her that wondered if it was actually going to fit in her, but a much larger part of her wanted it to fit in her and trusted that sky would never intentionally hurt her like this.

Sky as if assessing the field had bloom sit up and Kneel on the cot. Moving her so that she was positioned over top of his cock with the head lightly brushing her folds. “I want you to control how fast this goes in so I can’t accidently hurt you.” He said placing one hand on her hip the other grabbing his dick and holding it still.

Looking into his eyes she nodded and started to sink down a little feeling the bulbus head applying pressure to her opening. Sinking down slightly more she gasped at the head popping inside of her fully digging her nails into his shoulder. Sky sat there rubbing comforting circles into hip, “its alright take your time.” He whispered. 

Steeling her self she continued to sink farther and father down but stopped again when she felt his dick tear at her hymen, causing a few tears to start down her cheeks. 

Holding Blooms hips in place with one hand he had laid back and pulled Bloom so they were chest to chest. Rubbing he back he worked on getting her calmed down and relaxed again before they continued. After about a minute or two Bloom gave Sky a quick kiss on the lips before sitting back up and beginning to start sinking down again, this time not stopping until their groins where flush with each other. His cock head sitting and placing a light bit of pressure on her cervix. Placing both hands on her hips Sky looked into her eyes, “Move when ever you’re ready.” 

Nodding she moved up a little before sinking back down, Sky’s hands guiding her. After a doing this a few times she settled back down on his cock, “Sky will you please just fuck me already.”

Needing no further prompting, sky sat up so that they where both kneeling on the cot and pulled her in for a breath-taking kiss. Lifting one leg so that it was draped over his hip he began thrusting into Bloom, starting out slow before settling into a rhythm of short thrust that where hitting her G-spot each time, all while his pubic bone was rubbing her clit.

Blooms hand scratched along his back, as she struggled to stay afloat along the sea of pleasure, she was experiencing for the first time. After a Few minutes Sky’s rhythm began to faulter, getting too close to the edge, he started to thrust harder and faster into Bloom. All the friction caused Bloom to cum hard on his cock, scratching his back as she came. The fluttering of her cunt pushing him over the edge squeezing her hip and thigh as he came.

Holding each other close as they came down from their orgasms, Blooms head nestled against his neck as her breathing settled. Lifting her head and looking at him, “I love you.”

Sky placed his forehead to hers and whispered, “I love you too.” They stayed there enjoying the stillness of the moment, before they broke apart to start cleaning up. Sky went to the bathroom to dispose of the condom staring down at all the blood that was on the two of them. When he walked back out mostly cleaned up with some paper towels in his hand, he saw that bloom had a wet towel and was wiping the blood off her thighs. Gently taking it from her hand he continued to wipe her down till of the blood was remaining. Bloom used her powers to remove the blood stain from the cot and they both got dressed again, Not saying anything to the other, but enjoying the comfortable silence they had between them, their hands laced together the rest of the flight there.

* * *

Almost two days later Sky was back at Red Fountain with the other specialist just climbing out of the shower. After drying his hair, he wrapped a towel around his waist and headed back into the room he shared with Brandon. While grabbing some clothes to change into he hears Brandon walk back into the room, “Dude what the Hell happened to your back its all scratched up.”  
Looking into the mirror he sees that his back is cover in more then a few red scratch marks, “it must have happened when me and Bloom where looking for you guys.”

“You might wanna get the nurse to take a look at those.” He said as he laid down on his bed to get some sleep.

“I’m not too worried about them they don’t hurt, but if they aren’t looking better in a day or so I might.” He said as he climbed into his bed and turned off the light. ‘Brandon might be his best friend but there where some thing that he wanted to keep between just him and Bloom for the time being.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think


End file.
